twins couple (Kristao Taoris)
by z.tao
Summary: Wu Kris dan Wu Yifan adalah saudara kembar yang bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Wu Kris bersekolah di XOXO High School yang notabennya sekolah khusus anak laki-laki dan Yifan yang bersekolah di sekolah umum EXODUS high school. Apa jadinya jika saudara kembar ini memutuskan bertukar tempat dan bertemu dengan soulmatenya? TAORIS. SLIGHT HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Wu Kris dan Wu Yifan adalah saudara kembar yang bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Wu Kris bersekolah di XOXO High School yang notabennya sekolah khusus anak laki-laki dan Yifan yang bersekolah di sekolah umum EXODUS high school. Apa jadinya jika saudara kembar ini memutuskan bertukar tempat dan bertemu dengan soulmatenya?

KRIS POV

Pagi yang membosankan seperti biasanya aku berangkat ke sekolah. Aku bersekolah di XOXO high school yang semua muridnya adalah anak laki-laki, itulah yang membuat aku terlalu malas untuk sekolah. Orangtuaku sengaja memasukanku ke sekolah khusus laki-laki karena ketakutan mereka kalau aku menghamili anak orang jika bersekolah di sekolah umum. Trlalu berlebihan menurutku, walaupun aku memang trlalu tampan dan perempuan mana yang tidak jatuh dalam pelukan Kris Wu? Beruntung sekali saudara kembarku Yifan bisa bersekolah di Exodus high school yang memiliki ribuan murid wanita cantik dan seksi. Orangtuaku tidak akan khawatir Yifan menghamili perempuan karena yifan adalah seorang gay. Walaupun kita kembar tapi kita memiliki perbedaan dalam mencari seorang pasangan.

Aku sedang memasuki lorong sekolah menuju kelas sambil menunggu sahabatku Oh Sehun yang sejak tadi belum munculkan dirinya. Akan tetapi aku melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di lokernya, tanpa segan-segan akupun mengahampirinya.

"Hi panda! Good morning" pria berambut hitam itupun kaget dengan kemunculanku dengan tiba-tiba.

"ha..halo kris ge…good morning" dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan gemetar saat berbicara padaku. Aku suka sekali ngebully bocah panda ini sejak dia ospek di sekolah ini.

"mana PRku?udah dikerjain semuanya?"

"su..dah ge" diapun memberikan semua pekerjaan rumahku yang semuanya ada 5 tugas.

"good! Karena nanti ada kuis geografi kamu harus membantuku menjawab semua. Mengerti?!" dia hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya, akupun pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian.

*skip time*

"YAH HUANG ZITAO. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERJAKAN TUGASMU HAH? APA KARENA KAU SELALU RANKING DI 10 BESAR DAN MENGABAIKAN TUGASMU?" Mr. Park memarahi si bocah panda di depan kelas. Bocah itu menundukan kepalanya sambil menahan nangis. Hah cengeng! Aku rasa dia tidak sempat menyelesikan tugas-tugasnya karena harus megerjakan tugasku juga. Siapa peduli? Yang penting tugasku selesai.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA DAN HADAP SAYA SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH. KAU AKAN TERIMA AKIBATNYA" ancam Mr. park.

"ma..maafkan saya mr park.." bocah panda itupun keluar kelas dengan menangis.

"hyung…" panggil sehun sambil berbisik.

"hmm.."jawabku dengan malas.

"apa kau menyuruh bocah panda itu menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"yup. Why?"

"hhmm..pantas saja..dia tidak sempat mengerjakan tugasnya hyung.."

"shut up sehunah..dia tidak complain, kenapa kau yg complain?"

"oh my god..hyung dia teman Luhan kalo Luhan tau apa yang kau perbuat pasti aku yang dimakinya juga karena aku sahabatmu."

"not my bussines hunah. Diamlah atau kau mau keluar dari kelas juga,huh?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

YIFAN POV

Pagi yang menyenangkan tapi mendadak membuat moodku sedikit buruk pagi ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan karena murid murid perempuan di sekolah ini yang berisik dan berusaha menarik perhatianku. Terutama Jessica, banyak yang bilang murid perempuan paling populer di sekolah ini.

"hello yifan.." dengan cepat dia cepika cepiki pipiku dan membuatku semakin mual.

"uh..yeah..hello"

"babe, pulang sekolah kita nonton yuk?ada film bagus loh"

"no thanks. Aku ada acara sama chanyeol." Akupun segera melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan segera menuju ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas aku sudah melihat chanyeol sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"wajahmu tidak terlalu menyenangkan hyung. Diganggu cewek2 itu lagi?" aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk disebelahnya.

"sudahlah hyung kau pacari aja si Jessica. Dia kaya, cantik,sexy"

"sayangnya aku ga suka sama perempuan. Mereka terlalu memuakkan. Ugh"

"kau ini aneh sekali hyung"

"hey, kau sendiri dari ratusan murid perempuan disini tapi kenapa pilih baekhyun dari kelas 2-C itu?"

"my baekki jangan disamakan mereka hyung! My baekki lebih cantik dari semua perempuan disini, lebih baik,imut terus gak centil"

"whatever yeol…whatever.."

*skip time*

TAO POV

Aku pulang dengan mata yang sembab. Aku mendapat hukuman dari Mr Park karena tidak mengerjakan tugasku. Aku disuruh membersihkan perpustakaan selama seminggu penuh. Setelah sampai di rumah aku duduk di sofa karena sangat lelah. Tak lama kemudian, saudara kembar perempuanku Zeetao pulang dan menghampiriku.

"tao apa kamu baik2 saja?" Tanya dia karena melihat kondisiku yang meprihatinkan.

"aku..hiks..habis terima hukuman dari guruku gara2 tidak mengerjakan tugas" melihatku menangis, Zee memelukku dengan erat.

"tapi kan tao mengerjakan semalam sampai jam 3 pagi. Bagaimana bisa tao masih dihukum?" Tanya Zee sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungku.

"tugas yang aku kerjakan semalam punya kris ge..aku sendiri belum sempat mengerjakan tugasku karena sangat ngantuk" jawabku sambil terisak-isak.

"apa dia yang suka membullymu? Tao kamu harus berbuat sesuatu! Dia sudah kelewatan, masa tao diam aja! Zee ga bisa ngeliat tao begini…" zeepun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"hush…zee jangan ikut nangis dong…cupcup" akupun mengusapkan ibujariku kepipi Zee..

"habis zee ga tega liat tao diginiin terus. Liat tuh mata tao makin sembab, sudah kurang tidur ditambah menangis" Zee mengusap mataku yang memang semakin sembab.

"kan aku udah pernah bilang, kris itu namja paling kuat di sekolah. aku juga ga mau ngelawan kris walaupun aku tau wushu, aku ga suka bertngkar. Zee janji ya jangan bilang mama sama papa soal ini? Tao ga mau mereka khawatir"

"oke..tapi kalo kris melakukan ini lagi zee akan bilang ke mama… zee ga mau lagi ngeliat tao dihukum padahal tao ga salah" aku hanya mengangguk dan Zee kembali memelukku. Aku sangat dekat dengan saudara kembarku ini. Kami saling melengkapi dan haampir tidak pernah bertngkar. Kami tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia walaupun hanya kecil.

-di rumah Yifan-

Yifan sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Kebetulan hari ini Yifan yang masak untuk santapan makan siang karena ibunya adalah seorang bussines woman dan hampir tidak berada di rumah. Yifan memasak makan siang untuk 2 porsi, untuknya dan kris. Setelah beberapa suapan Yifan mendengar Kris pulang dari sekolah.

"kau masak apa hari ini?" Tanya kris begitu mengetahui Yifan berada di ruang makan.

"Cuma nasi goreng Beijing"

"thanks god. Aku lapar banget" merekapun menikmati makan siang mereka. setelah selesai makan dan kris berganti pakaian, saudara kembar ini nonton tv bersama.

"eh yifan, apa sekolahmu menyenangkan?"

"ga terlalu. Kamu tau sendiri..perempuan2 selalu tebar pesona di depanku, aku mual melihat mereka kris."

"fan..fan kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau populer,pintar ya wajah tampan walaupun masih tampan aku sedikit. Kenapa ga kamu pacari aja salah satu dari mereka? atau Jessica tuh yang sering kau ceritakan. Aku penasaran sama dia" kris dengan smirknya sudah membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya dan body Jessica yang seksi.

"aku ga minat sama perempuan. Walaupun dia seksi, aku ga peduli. Aku lebih milih dick" jawab yifan.

"eh gimana kalau kita tukeran?" Tanya Kris dengan smirknya dan pemikirannya yang evil.

"ah,apa untungnya buatku? Kau murid bodoh di sekolah, suka cari masalah, image negative dari para guru. Dalam sebulan aja, mama selalu dipanggil ke sekolah akibat perbuatanmu"

"hey! Walaupun aku ga sepintar kamu, tapi aku juga populer! Kau lupa aku sering dapat surat cinta dari para lelaki2 menjijikan yang memintaku jadi pacar mereka. atau bahkan hanya pacar sehari. Jelas2 aku bukan gay! Aku masih suka boobs ya know!"

"tetap aja kris! Kau lebih diuntungkan! Jangan coba2 memanfaatkan aku."

"siapa yang memanfaatkan? Hey, yifan murid di sekolahku semua laki2. Aku sangat muak! Bisa jadi kalo kita tukeran kamu bisa menemukan soulmate kamu di sekolahku? Terus aku juga bisa melepaskan hasratku ini kepada perempuan2 di sekolahmu. Gimana?" Tanya Kris masih dengan smirknya.

"aku juga muak sih sama perempuan2 centil itu. Oke kalo gitu, tapi ada syaratnya! Kau jangan malas, harus memperhatikan guru saat di kelas, JANGAN SAMPAI MEMBOLOS! ABSENKU DARI SEMESTER 1 SELALU PENUH"

"aiisshh..okeee! kamu uga jangan terlalu ramah sama murid di sekolahku. Jangan sampai ada yang berani menggertakmu sedikitpun! Aku itu paling ditakuti di sekolah! Jangan sampai imageku rusak"

"oke deal" merekapun saling bersalaman.

"kita mulai besok"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum mulai ch.2 aku mau bilang terimakasih buat para reader dan juga yang sudah review…

Makasih saran2nya, maklum ini ff pertama

Aku usahakan akan cepat update.

 **-Keesokan paginya-**

Kris dan yifan sudah sepakat untuk bertukar tempat. Sekarang Yifan memakai seragam exodus high school dan kris memakai seragam xoxo high school.  
"Hey yifan denger ya begitu turun jangan sampai mama curiga sama kita. Kamu punya topi or beanie?kita harus nutupin rambut kita"  
Walaupun mereka kembar tapi kris dan yifan memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Yifan dengan rambut hitam kecoklatannya dan kris yang memang dicat blonde.  
"Nih kamu pake beanie punyaku, aku pakai topi" yifan memberikan beanie kepada kris.  
"Ingat ya, jangan sampai kamu lupa yang udah aku jelasin semalam. Kamu harus terlihat garang. Sesekali juga nggak apa bully salah satu murid. Terutama bocah yang mirip panda. Dia duduk didepanmu"  
"Ugh no thanks. Aku ga minat bully orang. Aku hanya cukup tampil garang kan?itu cukup."  
"Kenapa sih aku punya kembaran sepertimu?dasar cupu"  
PLAK.  
Yifan memukul belakang kepala kris akibat perkataannya.  
"Aw shit! What are you doing!?"  
"Watch your words kris. Im older than you"  
"Cuma beda 1 menit doang" bisik kris.  
"What?"  
"Nothing..ayo berangkat"

-di sekolah-  
Kris mengendarai mobil ke xoxo high school dengan gembira.  
"Enak banget yifan tiap hari berangkat sekolah naik mobil. Coba aku ga dapet nilai buruk pasti hadiah kenaikan kelas kemarin juga dapet mobil"  
Yifan dihadiahi sebuah mobil untuk kenaikan kelas dan nilai yang memuaskan. Sementara kris masih harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah naik bus karena nilai raport yang buruk, bahkan hampir tidak naik kelas tapi untungnya itu tak terjadi.

 **Yifan POV**  
Sekolahnya bagus dan megah banget. Tidak heran karena xoxo high school adalah sekolah terbaik di kota dan masuk 3 besar di negaraku. Isinya hanya orang2 pintar dan kaya.  
Sesampainya di xoxo aku mulai dikerubuti oleh murid wanita yang wow mereka cantik2 dan seksi. Lihatlah mereka pakai rok 5cm diatas lutut dan pakaian mereka sangat ketat. Tak lama seseorang mulai mendekatiku.  
"Good morning babe" dilihat dari atas sampai bawah peeempuan ini lumayan cantik dan sangat seksi belum lagi kalung dan gelang berlian yang dia pakai, pasti harganya sangat mahal.  
"Uhmm..good morning"  
"Babe, hari ini masih ada acara sama chanyeol ga? Kita karaoke atau nonton yuk?"  
"Sica...sica..ga ada kapoknya ya kamu!" Tiba2 seseorang lainnya datang. Oh jadi dia yang namanya jessica.  
"Hey tiffany! Jangan suka urusin orang lain!"  
"Bukan ngurusin tapi kamu ga tau malu, bitch! Tiap hari deketin yifan yang jelas2 ga suka sama kamu!"  
"Whoaa..whoaa..calm down girls...kalian ga perlu bertengkar begitu" aku menenangkan kedua cewek ini.  
"Oh honey...biarin aja,,aku cuma mau ingetin jessica supaya punya muka dikit! Tau malu!"  
"What the fuck!" Jessica menarik rambut tiffany dengan kuat dan tiffany membalasnya dengan menjambak rambut jessica.  
"Kamu ga tau malu! Kamu sendiri juga suka yifan kan!? Ngaku aja kamu juga yang seminggu lalu kirim surat sama kondom dan ngajak yifan ke hotel!"  
WHAAT?KONDOM?HOTEL? Wah ini benar2 duniaku. Thanks yifan udah kasih aku kesempatan ini.  
Keadaan semakin kacau, kini anak perempuan lainnya yang awalnya melerai malah ikutan bertengkar satu sama lain.

 **Zeetao POV**  
"Tao! Zee! Cepat turun sarapan.. nanti kalian terlambat loh" aku segara bersiap dan menghampiri kamar saudara kembarku.

Toktok "tao..apa kau sudah siap?" karena tidak ada jawaban akupun masuk ke kamar saudaraku, kulihat dia sedang merapihkan dasinya. "sebentar lagi..zee."

"tao,kamu baik2 ajakan?kamu hari ini latihan wushu?" tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku masih menjalankan hukumandari Mr park untuk menata buku2 di perpus selama seminggu penuh, jadi sepertinya aku tidak latihan wushu dalam seminggu ini" wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Aku tau,wushu adalah hobi dan hidupnya saudara kembarku ini dan akibat perbuatan seseorang yang sering membully di sekolah tao harus berurusan dengan gurunya.

Tao saudara kembar laki-lakiku ini bersekolah di exodus high school dan aku di xoxo high school. Karena kemampuannya dalam olahraga terutama prestasinya di wushu, Tao diterima masuk di exodus high school, sekolah khusus pria yang memang terkenal dengan sekolah yang memiliki prestasi di dunia olahraga. Sementara aku di xoxo yang juga tidak kalah bagusnya karena rata2 yang masuk disana adalah anak yang memiliki prestasi akademik yang baik. Sebenarnya aku cukup sedih harus berpisah dari saudaraku karena sejak TK hingga SMP kami selalu bersama, saling melindungi dan tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia sedikitpun.

Selesai kami sarapan aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama daddy dan tao berangkat dengan naik bus. Sekolah aku dan tao berarah berlawanan sehingga setiap berangkat kerja daddy selalu mengantarku dan tao yang mengalah dengan naik bus.

Sesampainya aku di sekolah, aku bertemu Sulli sabahatku yang juga baru saja datang. Akhirnya kamipun masuk bersama, akan tetapi kemudian pemandangan tidak biasa terlihat di pintu masuk sekolah, banyak sekali murid2 perempuan berkerubung. Setelah aku dan sulli mendekat terlihat Jessica dan tiffany beserta genk mereka yang sepertinya sedang bercekcok. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah tidak asing bagiku karena Jessica dan tiffany sering sekali bertengkar memperebutkan 1 hal, yaitu yifan.

"Sulli..kamu liat deh, mereka bertengkar gara2 yifan lagi" kataku pada Sulli  
"Oh my god zee! Ini antara genknya tiffany sama jessica"  
"Mereka bodoh atau apa sih?buat apa memperebutkan orang yang sama sekali ga peduli sama mereka?mereka ga capek?memangnya ga ada laki2 lain apa?"  
"Zee..emangnya kamu ga tertarik sedikitpun sama yifan?"  
"Uumm..dulu sih sempet suka pas jaman ospek tapi dia sangat dingin. Akupun cukup tau diri, aku kan bukan seperti jessica atau tiffany yang cantik,sexy,populer. Aku cuma gadis biasa"  
"Aaaww zee juga bisa jatuh cinta ya? Is he your first love? Wajahku menjadi memerah.  
"Ah sudah lupakan! Ayo ke kelas, pelajaran sudah hampir mulai" aku dan sullipun bergegas menuju kelas kami dan mengabaikan yifan dan gerombolan cewek2 itu.

 **Other POV**  
Yifanpun akhirnya sampai di exodus high school.  
"Naik bus tidak buruk juga" kata yifan dengan wajah sumringahnya.  
Yifan segera berkeliling sekolahnya sejenak untuk mengingat kelas,kantin dan lokernya agar tidak tersesat. Akhirnya yifan masuk ke kelasnya yang disana sudah ada oh sehun yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.  
"Pagi kris hyung!" Sapa sehun begitu melihat sahabatnya datang.  
"Hm..pagi sehunah" jawab yifan yang seolah2 bergaya meniru kris.  
"Kau ganti warna rambut hyung?"  
"Yup..bosan sama blonde" sehunpun mengangguk dan percaya bahwa orang didepannya itu kris. 'Good. Sepertinya dia ga curiga' dalam batin yifan.  
Tak lama kelaspun dimulai dengan pelajaran sejarah yang dibimbing Mr. Park  
"Hyung, sepertinya tao hyung masih dapat hukuman mr park..lihat aja dia ga masuk kelas mr park"  
"Terus apa urusannya denganku?" Kata yifan sok cuek.  
Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

Begitu jam istirahat tiba, sehun meminta izin pada yifan untuk memperbolehkannya melihat luhan yang merupakan pacar sehun.  
"Hyung, aku akan menyusulmu ke kantin. Kamu duluan saja..aku yakin kai sudah disana"  
" oke tapi janganlama2!"  
Sebenarnya masih ada tempat lain yang ingin yifan datangi, yaitu perpustakaan. Yifan sangat ingin hang out di perpus daripada di kantin. Terlebih perpus di exodus high school terlihat lebih nyaman karena ada lounge dan cinemanya, tidak kaku seperti di sekolahnya.  
Yifanpun segera menginjakan kakinya di perpus dan melihat satu per satu rak buku.  
"Wow banyak buku2 menarik disini..aku ingin membaca semuanya"  
Yifan terlalu bersemangat melihat buku2 tersebut dan begitu di rak berikutnya ia melihat sosok laki2 sedang menaiki tangga dan mengatur beberapa buku. Tidak disangka tangga tersebut bergetar dan laki2 tersebut hampir jatuh.  
"AWAS!" teriak yifan. Benar saja anak tersebut jatuh dari tangga namun yifan berhasil menangkapnya. Anak itu sekarang berada diatas tubuh yifan.  
"Ooww...krr...kris ge?!"  
Iya, dia adalah huang zitao yang ditolong yifan. Tao sangat terkejut sampai dia kemudian berdiri.  
"Ma...maafkan aku kris ge! Aku ga sengaja. Apa kris ge terluka?"  
Yifan beranjak berdiri dan melihat ke sosok anak laki2 didepannya yang gemetar dan menundukan wajahnya.  
"Kamu nggak apa2 kan?" Tanya yifan sambil tangannya mengusap pipi tao yang mengangkat wajah tao untuk melihatnya.  
"Hikss...aku minta maaf ge...aku hiks ga sengaja...jangan apa2kan aku ge..hiks" tao menangis karena ketakutan dengan yifan.  
'Hhm.,apa dia sering dibully kris?dia ketakutan sampai gemetar'  
"Hey..aku tidak akan menyakitimu..tenanglah...apa kau terluka?"  
Tao kaget dengan pertanyaan yifan dan akhirnya dia melihat wajah yifan. Yifan yang melihat mata tao sudah berair hatinya sangat tertegun dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi tao.  
"Jangan menangis..."  
"Maaf ge...apa gege terluka?"  
"Hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau baik2 aja?" Taopun mengangguk.  
"Hati2 ya lain kali..kalo tidak sampai minta tolong orang lain." Yifan menepuk atas kepala tao dengan lembut.  
'Ada apa dengan kris ge?kenapa baik padaku? Atau jangan2 waktu menolongku kepalanya terbentur ya?' Tao memiringkan wajahnya kesamping sambil melihat yifan dengan wajah yang polos.  
'He's so cute' dalam pikiran yifan.  
"Udah dulu ya, Bye." Yifanpun pergi meninggalkan tao yang masih kebingungan.

Sesampainya yifan di kantin ia segera memesan makanan. Tak lama seorang namja berkulit tan menghampirinya.  
"Kris hyung, kau tumben sekali lama datangnya ke kantin?"  
'Dia ini yang namanya kai kah?' Batin yifan.  
"Aku tadi ada urusan. kau sudah makan?"  
Mata kai mendadak melotot mendengar pertanyaan orang yang dia kira Kris itu, sungguh tak percaya.  
"Perhatian sekali kamu hyung sama aku?kau sakitkah hyung?"  
"Umm no? Bukan aku peduli hanya saja kalo kamu belum makan aku bisa menyuruhmu sekalian memesannya untukku" ngeles yifan.

TO BE CONTINUED.

YIFAN X TAO udah bertemu!

Minta reviewnya ya dan maaf buat typo2.


	3. Chapter 3

-EXODUS high school-

 **ZEE POV**

Aku menyelusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruang guru dengan membawa banyak buku. Mrs Song memerintahku dan Sulli meletakkan buku-buku ini di mejanya. "Sulli, ayo cepetan…aku udah lapar…" rengekku pada Sulli yang masih tertinggal jauh di belakang. Harusnya aku dan Sulli sudah berada di kantin untuk istirahat, tetapi kemudian kami ditugaskan oleh Mrs Song.

"iya zee..sabar, ini berat banget. Kenapa sih tugas-tugas ini tidak dikirim ke emailnya aja? Kenapa menyiksa kita bawa buku-buku ini?"

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Sulli, buku-buku yang aku bawa jatuh berserakan di lantai karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi membawanya.

"huwaaa bukunya jatuh semua!" rengekku. Dengan lemas aku kembali mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, namun kemudian seseorang menghampiriku.

"butuh bantuan?" orang tersebut bertanya kepadaku. Aku hanya dapat melihat sepatunya, kemudian orang tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya hingga setara denganku dan menatapku.

"butuh bantuan, princess?" betapa terkagetnya aku melihat sosok yang ada di depanku. 'Yifan? Dia menawarkan bantuan kepadaku?'

"a-ah, ga perlu terima kasih" kataku berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin karena masih tidak percaya.

"ga perlu sungkan, princess. Sepertinya kamu kesulitan membawanya." Kata yifan sambil senyum kepadaku.

"buku ini mau kamu bawa kemana?" Tanya yifan.

"ke ruang guru, di mejanya Mrs. Song"

"okay, let's go.." Yifan mengambil setengah dari buku yang aku bawa dan aku, yifan dan Sulli yang masih terdiam dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat terkejut menuju bersama-sama ke ruang guru.

Selesai kami meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di meja Mrs Song, kami bertiga segera meninggalkan ruang guru dan tidak lupa aku mengucapkan terimasih kepada yifan yang sudah membantuku.

"tapi itu semua tidak gratis princess"

"mak- maksudnya? aku harus bayar gitu?" tanyaku tidak percaya dia meminta imbalan kepadaku.

"yup. Tapi tidak dengan uang" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"lalu?pake apa?" dia mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik kepadaku

"bagaimana kalo kita pulang bersama nanti?" aku sontak terkejut dengan permintaannya itu, sungguh tidak percaya kita memintaku untuk pulang bersama.

"aku tidak bisa. Aku ada latihan dance sehabis sekolah"

"ow..sayang sekali kalo gitu. its okay..maybe next time?" tanyanya lagi masih belum menyerah. Aku hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian tersenyum.

"good. Kamu masih berhutang satu padaku" bisiknya lagi di telingaku sungguh membuatku gemetar dan takut. Setelah berbisik, dia kemudian mengedipkan satu matanya padaku dan pergi meninggalkaku dan Sulli yang masih _speechless._

"i-itu beneran yifan yang barusan membantu kita, zee?" Tanya sulli yang akhirnya bisa membuka suaranya.

"emangnya ada berapa wu yifan di sekolah kita? Ya sudah pasti dia.."

"tapi, tapi gimana bisa? Dari ospek sampai kemarin dia selalu menghindar kalau berhadapan yang namanya perempuan, dia selalu terganggu sama cewek-cewek di sekolah kita. Terus dengan santainya dia membantu dan merayu kamu zee? Gimana bisa?"

"aku juga heran..mungkin itulah aslinya dia. mungkin selama ini dia hanya bersikap berpura-pura didepan cewek-cewek di sekolah kita. Kamu tau kan kalau ada rumor tentang yifan yang suka meniduri cewek-cewek di luar sekolah kita? Rumor itu udah tersebar sejak kita kelas 1"

"okay kalo rumor itu benar, tapi kenapa sekarang dia tiba-tiba bersikap manis begitu?"

"mungkin dia diputusin sama ceweknya. Sudahlah, kita lupakan! Zee udah lapar, lebih baik cepat ke kantin sebelum ja istirahat berakhir" aku dan Sullipun bergegas ke kantin untuk mengisi perut kami yang sudah kelaparan.

 **KRIS POV**

Sejak keluar dari ruang guru entah kenapa aku menjadi senyum-senyum seperti ini. Baru kali ini aku melihat cewek manis sepertinya. Dan, oh my god! Aku lupa bertanya namanya. Bodoh sekali aku ini. Tapi sungguh cewek yang aku temui barusan sangat cantik, rambut hitamnya panjang dan indah, tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing, pinggang yang ramping sangat cocok jika tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya, dan tidak lupa dada dan bokongnya yang besar. Tetapi melihat wajahnya seperti tidak asing, seperti aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi siapa? Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan tapi sejak pagi kakiku menginjak sekolah ini, baru dialah yang paling menarik diantara semuanya, bahkan Jessica dan tiffany kini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengannya.

Aku menelusuri lorong dan kini berdiri tepat didepan loker, menekan beberapa kode password yang yifan beritahu semalam dan berhasil membukanya. Aku membuka beanie yang aku pakai sejak pagi dan kini cewek-cewek yang berada di loker mulai menjerit dan heboh melihat rambutku yang blonde.

"kyaa,,yifan blonde" "waaah,yifan looks so hot with blonde hair!" "oh my god, he's a sex god" teriakan-teriakan mereka membuatku semakin percaya diri. Bahkan sangat percaya diri untuk mendekatkan diriku pada cewek yang aku temui tadi. Aku bukan tipe yang serius dalam berpacaran. Sejak SD sampai SMP aku hanya pernah berpacaran dua kali, itupun hanya dalam waktu rata-rata 3 bulan dan aku memutuskan mereka dan membuat mereka depresi. Setelah aku putuskan mereka masih sering mendekatiku dan memintaku balikan, bahkan mereka nekat untuk datang ke rumahku dan membujuk ibuku agar aku menerima mereka kembali. Karena ibuku semakin khawatir karena aku sering memainkan hati perempuan, akhirnya setelah lulus SMP aku dimasukan ke SMA khusus laki-laki. Tapi kini aku merasa seperti kembali ke Kris yang dulu dan tidak akan aku sia-siakan moment ini.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan wajah sumringah dan wajahku menjadi sangat hangat dan rahangku sakit karena tersenyum sepanjang hari ini.

"hyung? Kau kenapa? Terlihat bahagia sekali" Tanya Chanyeol dan aku segera duduk di sampingnya.

"nggak apa. Aku lagi senang aja. Tadi bertemu gadis cantik."

"uhh hyung? Bukannya kamu..gay?" Tanya chanyeol dan membuatku _frozen_ seketika.

"uumm..u can say that im bi..yes..bi"

"benarkah? Wah ternyata perjuangan cewek-cewek itu ga sia-sia hyung selama ini, akhirnya kau sedikit tertarik pada mereka. haha"

'syukurlah sepertinya dia tidak curiga' kataku dalam hati. Untungnya aku bisa ngeles secepat mungkin. Memang sudah bakatku.

"oh hyung! Aku baru menyadari..rambutmu terlihat berbeda! Pantas saja dari tadi cewek-cewek itu heboh dan berebutan mengambil gambarmu" aku hanya tersenyum puas.

 **OTHER POV**

-XOXO High School-

Setelah tao melakukan hukuman di perpustakaan selama pelajaran Mrs Park, ia kembali ke kelasnya dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Begitu ia masuk ke kelas, mata Yifan melotot dan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Sosok laki-laki yang ia tolong tadi di perpustakaan ternyata teman sekelasnya. 'jadi dia teman sekelasku?' batin Yifan dan tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya ke sosok tersebut.

Tao yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil menunduk dan tidak nyaman karena pandangan Kris yang terus-menurus menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. 'kenapa kris ge menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan kan?' kata tao dalam hati.

Selama jam pelajaran hingga akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, yifan sama sekali tidak dapat konsentrasi dalam belajar. Bagaimana tidak, matanya tidak dapat lepas dari sosok yang duduk didepannya. Pandangan matanya yang harusnya ke papan tulis, justru melekat pada tao meskipun yifan hanya melihat punggung dan rambutnya. Belum lagi aroma _peach_ dari entah shampoo yang tao gunakan atau aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan buat yifan.

"hyung, aku pulang duluan ya? Aku harus mengantar luhan ke toko buku."

"hm..baiklah sehun." Sehunpun meninggalkan yifan, begitupun satu persatu muris mulai mengosongkan kelas. Yifan menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari kelas, menuju lokernya. Tubuh lemasnya mulai membuka loker dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di dalam. 'baru kali ini aku tidak berkonsentrasi dalam belajar. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini' kata Yifan dalam hati. Tubuh lemasnya mulai keluar dari sekolah dan menuju halte tak jauh dari sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah.

Setelah Yifan mendapat bus dengan rute menuju rumahnya, ia segera masuk. Kebetulan bus yang ia tumpangi agak penuh dan terpaksa ia harus berdiri. Tak lama beberapa murid dari sekolah Exodus juga mulai masuk ke dalam bus, sebelum akhirnya berangkat seseorang yang ia kenal juga masuk ke bus tersebut dan berdiri di depannya.

'dia lagi. Dia yang buat aku susah berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran. Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi?' batin yifan.

Tao yang menyadari keberadaan Yifan dan ia juga harus terpaksa berdiri didepannya karena bus yang sudah mulai penuh menjadi salah tingkah.

'aneh. Selama bersekolah aku tidak pernah melihat kris ge menaiki rute bus ini' dalam pikiran tao. Ia hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap sosok yang ia kira Kris itu.

Perjalanan menuju rumahpun terasa menjadi sangat lama bagi Yifan dan Tao. Begitu bus yang melaju tersebut mengerem tiba-tiba sontak membuat penumpang lainnya kaget dan terdorong. Begitupun dengan Tao yang hampir jatuh, tetapi dengan cekatan yifan menangkapnya. Kini mereka seperti 2 orang yang sedang berpelukan. "kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yifan.

"ti-tidak apa-apa ge..maaf.." wajah Tao kembali menunduk.

"pegangan denganku.." tangan Yifan memegang tangan Tao dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Tao yang menyadari hal tersebut membuat wajahnya memerah.

"maaf ge…" kata tao lagi.

"kau suka bilang 'maaf' ya? Sudah berapa kali kamu mengatakannya hari ini? Pegangan saja dengaku supaya tidak jatuh, dan jangan tundukkan wajahmu, lihatlah kedepan" Tao kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke wajah yifan.

Yifan tidak tahan dengan wajah merah Tao yang ia pikir sangat _cute_ itu, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar melihatnya. 'Kris gege tersenyum? Ia benar-benar tersenyum kepadaku?' pikir tao.

"maksudku lihat kedepan itu, ke jalan bukan menatap wajahku seperti itu" kata Yifan, sontak membuat wajah Tao semakin memerah. Yifan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Tao dengan halus sambil terkekeh.

"rumahmu dimana? Kamu setiap hari naik bus rute ini? Tanya Yifan.

"i-iya ge. Rumahku tidak jauh. Satu halte lagi juga sampai" kata Tao, mencoba untuk tenang.

Begitu mendekati halte rumah tao, ia melepas tangannya yang masih berpegangan di bahu Yifan. Iapun tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

"terimakasih gege. Aku duluan"

Yifan hanya tersenyum dan kemudian terasa asing karena bahunya kini terasa kosong. Ia sangat suka bagaimana tao berpegangan dengannya dan bagaimana dekatnya tubuh mereka seperti tadi.

'sepertinya memang naik bus tidak buruk juga.' Kata Yifan dalam hatinya dan pulang dengan wajah yang sangat sumringah.

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review.**

 **Maaf kalo di chapter ini kurang seru, chapter selanjutnya aku buat lebih seru lagi /**

 **Oya disini XOXO HS : sekolah khusus laki-laki**

 **EXODUS HS : sekolah campuran.**

 **Supaya kalian ga bingung.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika Yifan dan kris sudah sampai di rumahnya, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka, bahkan membuat ibu mereka merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku kedua anaknya tersebut. Seperti saat ini ketika Yifan sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya sedang membaca tulisan di dalam buku tetapi pikirannya tetap dibayangi sosok tao. Matanya, senyumnya, dan wajahnya yang sangat lucu ketika memerah membuat yifan semakin gemas. Begipula Kris, ia sedang menonton tv di kamar yifan. Matanya tertuju pada acara basket di tv, tetapi pikirannya masih membayangkan perempuan yang ia temui.

"Yifan" "Kris" panggil mereka secara bersamaan.

"bagaimana di sekolah?" Tanya Kris.

"aku suka sekolahmu. Untuk hari pertama lancar aja, tidak ada yang curiga. Kamu sendiri?"

"sama. Semua lancar. Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" Tanya kris lagi.

Yifan kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan"

"perpustakaan? Mana ada orang yang menarik di perpustakaan yifan? Tempat itu isinya murid-murid pintar, berkacamata dan culun"

"hhmm..tidak juga. Kau sendiri gimana?"

"aku sih mudah saja mendapatkan perempuan yan aku inginkan. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu, tentu aja aku udah menemukannya" ucap Kris dengan smirknya.

"dengar kris, aku tau kau bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang kamu inginkan. Aku menyutujui pertukaran ini bukan semata-mata setuju kalau kamu berpacaran dengan salah satu murid di sekolahku dan membuangnya begitu saja. Aku ingin kamu juga menemukan soulmatemu. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"kata-kata bijakmu itu tak berpengaruh padaku yifan. Kau tau kalau aku tidak pernah serius dalam berhubungan."

"karena itu mulai serius. Cari perempuan baik-baik dan bisa buat kamu bahagia juga, bukan hanya kontak fisik dan untuk pelampiasan kamu aja"

Kris hanya terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yifan.

*skip time*

 **KRIS POV.**  
hari ini aku berangkat seperti biasa. Hari ini aku membuat misi agak gadis incaranku dapat jatuh kepelukanku, oleh sebab itu aku akan sedikit agresif kali ini.

Aku berharap pelajaran cepat berakhir dan bel istirahat berbunyi. Karena aku ingin mencari gadis itu. Dan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kantin berharap gadis cantik itu berada disana juga. Dan benar saja tebakanku, gadis cantik itu sedang mengantri untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Ia membawa nampan sambil menunggu giliran.

Sepertinya nampan yang gadis itu bawa sudah mulai penuh dan berat sehingga tangan gadis itu mulai gemetar. Dengan sigap aku menuju ke arahnya, berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan membantunya dengan memegangkan nampan tersebut. Posisi kami kini seperti terlihat aku memberi pelukan dari belakang gadis itu. Sungguh tubuhnya sangat proposional, tinggi badannya juga pas dengan tinggiku. Punggungnya menempel di dadaku dan tanganku bersentuhan dengannya. "Sepertinya berat.." bisikku tepat di telinganya.  
Ia kaget dan melihatku. "Yifan? I-ini tidak berat kok! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri"  
"Tapi tanganmu gemetar tadi" kataku masih berbisik.  
"Lepaskan yifan, aku bisa membawanya sendiri" katanya lagi sambil ia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sungguh jika aku tidak punya pertahanan diri, sudah aku cium bibir itu, tidak peduli ini kantin atau bukan.  
Aku terkekeh dan melepaskan tanganku dari nampannya, dan memindahkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Sudah sejak kemarin aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memeluk pinggang ramping ini.  
"Lepaskaaannn yifaaann.." katanya lagi sambil meliuk-liukan tubuhnya agar aku melepaskannya, tetapi justru aku lebih mengencangkan pelukanku.  
"Kenapa hmm? Tanganku terlihat sangat pas melingkar di pinggangmu"  
"Lepaasss~" katanya lagi semakin meliukan tubuhnya mengakibatkan pantatnya bergesekan dengan juniorku.  
"Stop it princess..jangan banyak begerak, atau aku bisa menyeretmu ke kamar mandi sekarang juga" kataku mencoba untuk tidak terbawa nafsu.  
Gadis itupun berhenti seketika dan wajahnya sangat merah.  
"Namamu siapa, princess?dari kelas mana?"  
"Zee..namaku huang zee.. dari kelas 3-B"  
"Nama yang cantik. Apa kau juga berasal dari cina?"  
"I-iya." Setelah ia menjawab, gadis bernama zee itu kemudian berhasil melepaskan pelukanku.  
Masih dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menggemaskan dia berkata "jangan mengangguku, yifan!" Ia kemudian pergi menuju temannya yang daritadi sudah menunggu.  
Baru kali ini aku ditolak oleh seorang perempuan. Apa dia hanya sok jual mahal? Aku akan terus mengejarmu princess, sampai kau jatuh ke pelukanku.

-XOXO HIGH SCHOOL-

 **OTHER POV**

Hari ini semua berjalan dengan normal di xoxo dan yifan juga dapat menyeusaikan diri di sekolah kris ini. Selesai palajaran bahasa inggris, yifan dipanggil oleh Mr. Choi ke ruangannya untuk dimintai menjadi tutor untuk murid yang lemah dalam bhs inggris. Yifanpun menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang, tentu mengejutkan Mr choi karena selama ini muridnya yang dia kira Kris selalu menolak permintaannya.

"baiklah kris, saya ingin kamu memulainya setelah pulang sekolah. Bisa kan?"

"tentu saem. Tapi berapa banyak murid yang harus saya bantu?"

"hanya satu. Bapak memilih siswa yang berpotensial tetapi sangat lemah dalam bahasa inggris. Jadi tolong focus agar dia mengerti ya?"

"baik saem.. saya akan berusaha."

 **TAO POV**

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi aku segera beranjak dari tempatku dan menuju kantin. Sebelum menuju kantin, kusempatkan meletakkan buku-buku di lokerku tetapi seseorang menepuk bahuku dan membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"tao sunbae!" sapa orang itu dengan senyum.

"hai Jackson! Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Ia adalah salah satu juniorku dan kami satu kelas di eskul wushu.

"sunbae, kenapa beberapa hari ini kamu tidak ikut latihan? Kamu ditanya coach, dia sangat khawatir belum lagi tidak lama lagi kita ada kejuaraan wushu antar sekolah kan?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Jackson dan pelatihku dengan absenku ini?

"sunbae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah iya, aku baik-baik saja. Sementara ini aku tidak bisa berlatih wushu karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Tapi tidak akan lama, aku hanya melakukan ini seminggu. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali berlatih. Kamu tolong jelaskan ke coach ya?"

"hmm..baiklah sunbae. Kalau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan katakan padaku ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "terimakasih Jackson"

Setelah jackon pergi meninggalkanku, aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kantin. Disana sudah ada luhan gege dan beberapa temanku yang juga berasal dari Cina.

"tao! Disini!" kata Luhan ge, akupun menghampirinya.

"Tao, aku sudah pesankan makanan kesukaanmu. Biar gege yang traktir ok?!"

"benarkah?! Terimasih gege!" akupun memeluknya. Luhan adalah salah satu murid pindahan dari Cina sepertiku. Dia orang yang pertama kali aku kenal saat ospek karena kewarganegaraan kami yang sama. Selain itu aku sering belajar bahasa korea dengannya karena bahasa korea Luge jauh lebih baik jika disbanding dengaku. Luhan juga sering membantuku, terutama saat Kris gege mulai kelewatan membullyku, Luhan ge tidak sungkan membelaku. Sebenarnya Kris ge juga berasal dari Cina tapi ia tidak pernah mau berkumpul dengan kami dan lebih memilih bergaul dengan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka bertiga orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini, dan juga Luhan gege juga merupakan pacar sehun. Mereka mulai menajalani hubungan sekitar satu tahun lalu.

"ge, kamu tidak bersama sehun?" tanyaku.

"tidak. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menempel dengaku, sekarang aku ingin meluangkan waktu dengan pandaku ini" katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"gee~ rambutku berantakan…"

Tak lama makanan yang dipesan sudah sampai dan aku dengan cepat melahapnya.

"TAO." Seseorang kemudian memanggilku, begitu aku lihat orang tersebut, ternyata salah sau teman sekelasku.

"iya?"

"kamu dipanggil Mr. Choi. Sekarang sedang menunggumu di ruangannya"

Akupun mengehentikkan makanku dan segera bergegas menuju ruangan Mr. Choi.

"Luge aku duluan ya? Dan terimakasih traktirannya"

Setelah aku sampai di ruangan Mr. Choi ia mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk.

"Tao, saya memintamu kesini karena da sesuatu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan"

"apa itu mr. choi? Apa nilai bahasa inggris saya mendapat D?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedih. Aku tahu kelemahanku di pelajaran bahasa inggris.

"hampir. Oleh karena itu saya sebagai guru bahasa inggris ingin membantumu. Kamu adalah salah satu murid potensial di sekolah ini. Sering mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan menjuarai wushu, anak yang baik dan selalu masuk 5 besar. Permasalahan kamu hanya satu, yaitu bahasa inggris."

"iya saem. Saya juga menyadari itu."

"bahasa inggris itu penting tao. Apalagi sebentar lagi kamu akan masuk universitas. Hampir semuanya ada test bahasa inggris. Saya tidak ingin ini menjadi hambatan kamu untuk masuk universitas nanti. Oleh sebab itu saya sudah menunjuk seorang tutor untuk mengajari kamu bahasa inggris."

"benarkah saem?"

"iya. Saya sudah meminta untuk dia menjadi tutormu dan dia sudah menyetujuinya."

"siapa yang akan menjadi tutor saya saem?"

"Kris Wu"

"A-APA? Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa saem?"

"saya juga tidak percaya awalnya. Tapi dia sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi tolong jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini tao. Saya tau kalau waktu kecil kris Wu tinggal di Kanada, oleh sebab itu saya percaya dia bisa membimbingmu"

Aku hanya menganguk, tetapi dalam hati ini sangat khawatir. Takut jika saat belajar aku lambat dalam menangkap ajarannya dan Kris ge akan marah atau bisa memukulku. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mengecewakan Mr. Choi. Dia sudah sangat peduli padaku.

"sepulang sekolah kau temui kris di perpus ya? Dalam seminggu kamu 2 kali pertemuan dengannya. Harinya bisa kalian tentukan bersama" aku kembali mengangguk.

"baiklah. Itu saja. Kembalilah ke kelasmu"

"baik. Terima kasih saem..saya akan belajar sebaik mungkin." Mr choi hanya tersenyum dan aku meninggalkan ruangannya.

*skiptime*

Selesai bel pulang berbunyi aku segera mengemas semua barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Hampir semua murid sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dan hanya aku yang masih di dalam kelas. Selama di kelas tadi Kris ge tidak menyinggung soal tutor bahasa inggris ini jadi kupikir mungkin dia belum mengetahui kalau aku orang yang harus dia ajari. Hal ini membuatku semakin khawatir. Bagaima kalau mood Kris ge mendadak menjadi buruk setelah mengetahui dia harus menjadi tutorku?

Aku menelusuri lorong menuju perpustakaan. Apakah aku harus menemui Kris ge? Atau tidak? Tapi aku akan mengecewakan Mr Choi kalau aku tidak mengambil kesempatan ini. Kris ge juga sudah meluangkan waktu untuk ini. Dengan tekad yang kuat akhirnya aku menuju perpus dan mencari sosok kris ge yang mungkin sedang menungguku. Setelah mencari ke beberapa tempat duduk, akhirnya aku melihat sosok kris ge yang sedang santai sambil membaca buku.

"siang, kris ge.."

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku hanya menunduk.

"um tao? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kris ge.. mr choi tadi bilang..kalau.. kris ge bisa menjadi tutorku.." kataku dengan terbata-bata, jari-jari tangaku memainkan baju seragamku, sungguh aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana jika kris ge menolakku mentah-mentah?

"oh, jadi aku yang jadi tutormu?" katanya sambil trsenyum. Kris ge tersenyum? Benarkah?

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu duduklah" katanya mempersilahkan aku duduk. Dia menyeret bangku disebelahnya untuk aku duduk.

"terimasih ge.."

Kegiatan belajar-mengajar kami berjalan mulus. Kris ge juga sangat sabar mengajariku. Dia tidak lelah mengulang kembali jika aku belum mengerti. Jika aku kebingungan, dia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk halus kepalaku, dan kembali menjelaskannya. Syukurlah kris ge tidak marah karena lambatnya aku menangkap penjelasannya. Akhir-akhir ini juga kris ge tidak pernah membullyku, berkata kasar apalagi. Aku senang melihatnya, semoga kris ge bisa seperti ini terus kepadaku.

"baiklah tao, aku rasa cukup sampai disini pelajaran kita"

Tidak terasa sudah hampir jam 6 dan sebentar lagi perpus akan tutup.

"ge, maaf sampai selarut ini. Harusnya daritadi gege sudah bisa pulang"

"aku ga keberatan tao.. aku senang bisa mengajarimu sampai lupa waktu. Dan sudah kubilang, berhentilah berkata maaf padaku."

"oh ya, jangan lupa untuk terus melatihnya di rumah tao. Kamu bisa sering menonton film bahasa inggris dan dengarkan lagu-lagu bahasa inggris. Mengerti?"

"tapi aku sukanya drama korea-" eh? Aku keceplosan bicara. Ah, mungkin kris ge akan menganggapku konyol. Mana ada anak laki-laki yang nonton drama korea?

"apa?kamu suka nonton drama korea?" katanya ambil kerkekeh.

"enggak ge..itu saudaraku yang nonton dan tidak sengaja aku juga ikut menonton" kataku mencoba menjelaskan.

"jangan bohong padaku tao.. atlet wushu kita suka nonton drama korea eh? Menarik." Katanya lagi kini sambil tertawa.

"GEEE~" kataku protes sambil mencemberutkan wajahku.

"haha. So cute.." katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"sakit geee~"

Krispun mengntikan mencubit kedua pipiku dan sekarang mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"mian.. boleh saja kamu nonton drama korea tao, tapi film box office juga tidak kalah bagus. Dan soal kegiatan belajar-mengajar bahasa inggris ini tidak cukup kalau hanya 2 kali seminggu"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung.

"maksud gege?"

"sepertinya 3 kali seminggu akan lebih efektif tao. Bagaimana kalo kita tambah 1 hari lagi?"

"benarkah begitu? Kalau gitu aku mau ge..aku ingin cepat bisa menguasai bahasa inggrisku ge"

"oke..gimana kalau kita tambah di hari sabtu?"

"hari sabtu? Tapi kan itu hari libur ge, perpus pasti tutup. Terus dimana kita balajarnya?"

"banyak tempat tao. Kita bisa belajar di café. Atau di rumahku atau rumahmu juga bisa"

Rumah gege atau rumahku? Ah..rasanya tidak mungkin. Nanti umma atau appa akan berpikiran macam-macam. Lagipula aku tidak pernah membawa teman-temanku ke rumah sebelumnya.

"umm..ge.. aku rasa di café saja.."

"baiklah. Setelah belajar kita bisa nonton film di bioskop. Belajar dan kemudian latihan akan bertambah bagus kan?"

"setuju ge!"

"baiklah kalau gitu. Ayo sekarang kita pulang. Perpus akan tutup"

Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Percakapan kami terlihat lebih hidup dan tidak aneh seperti terakhir kali kami pulang bersama. Kami juga banyak bercanda dan bahkan kris ge tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh kris ge yang saat ini bersamaku sangat berbeda dengan kris ge yang aku kenal dahulu. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berubah, dan aku suka itu.

*skip time*

 **YIFAN POV**

Setelah sampai di rumah aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tao yang akan menjadi orang yang aku ajari. Ini membuaku semakin bersemangat. Belum lagi aku berhasil membujuknya untuk menambah satu hari lagi. Ini keuntungan buatku, mengambil kesempatan selagi membatunya juga tidak apa kan? Dia sangat polos dan setuju kalau sabtu kita akan belajar di café. Tidakkah dia sadar kalau itu terdengar seperti kencan? Belajar di café dan setelah itu menonton, tao.. bagaimana kamu bisa sepolos itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya di luar sekolah. Aku tidak sabar sampai hari sabtu nanti.

"YIFAAANNN" kris masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk dan mulai berteriak seperti orang gila.

"YAH! Berisik kris, tidak bisakah masuk dengan lebih pelan?"

"aku sudah mengetuk dan memanggil namamu tapi kamu nggak jawab bodoh!"

PLAK! Aku memukul belakang kepalanya

"AW, SHIT! STOP HITTING ME"

"kalau gitu stop mengatai aku, aku ini masih kakakmu"

"aiissh.. whatever. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu. Kau kenal perempuan bernama Huang Zee dari kelas 3-B?"

"aku tidak tau. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan permpuan di kelasku, Kris!"

"…"

"memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kamu lagi mencoba mendekati perempuan itu?"

"iya, rencananya. Dia sangat menarik yifan, api dia sangat cuek padaku. Aku jadi semakin penasaran"

"mungkin dia sudah punya pacar atau kau bukan tipenya. Menyerahlah"

"hey fan, aku ini bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Besok aku akan lebih semangat lagi mengejarnya. Perempuan itu harus aku dapatkan"

Lagi. Kalau soal perempuan dia pasti sangat semangat. Semoga sifat dan sikap saudara kembarku ini dapat berubah. Aku ingin dia benar-benar mendapatkan soulmatenya, seperti aku mendapatkan tao. Yaa, walaupun dia belum sepenuhnya milikku. Aku ingin tao menjadi pacarku, cepat atau lambat.

 **TBC**

 **OH IYA MULAI CHAP DEPAN, DENGAN BEBERAPA SARAN NAMA PANGGILAN ZEE AKU RUBAH MENJADI ZIZI YAA..**

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MERIVIEW DAN BEBERAPA SARAN DARI KALIAN.**

 **CHAP DEPAN JANJI AKAN LEBIH SERU LAGI. HEHE**


End file.
